The King of Fighters El torneo del siglo
by marionette of the life
Summary: Los Titanes son invitados a un torneo denominado "The King of Fighters". Pero el torneo tendrá un propósito oculto, desencadenando una batalla contra un mal ancestral. ¿Qué pasará? Nuevos peleadores, historias, verdades, batallas, acción y mucho más
1. Chapter 1

**Al fin he regresado! Bueno, con el poco tiempo libre que tengo jeje**

**Siento un montón la demora y mi desaparición, la verdad es simple: curso mi ultimo semestre y es pesado por los trabajos, y pues también ando con cursos para entrar a facultad...total mucha cosa.**

**Pues bueno, lo prometido es deuda. **

**Aqui les traigo otra historia de mi saga personal. Para aclarar, muchos personajes que salen son del videojuego "The King of Fighters (creo que más basado en la 97 y 99" (De aqui el nombre del fic) Utilizo a los personajes del videojuego a mi manera, pero también con varias características de los personajes en la historia real y pedazos de la historia original de King of Fighters.**

**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten.**

_**Capítulo 1 "Invitación"**_

En las noticias, periódicos y demás medios de comunicación se había destacado el primer torneo denominado "The King of Fighters". Éste torneo consistía en peleadores poderosos luchando en equipos de tres integrantes para alcanzar el mayor título de la historia de los peleadores. Muchos estaban interesados en competir, todos deseaban entrar al torneo y ganar el título. Estaban abarrotados todos los gimnasios de todo el mundo con gente que aspiraba a entrar.

La noticia también había llegado a JumpCity. Mucha gente miraba interesado todas las noticias relativas a este evento. Tampoco era la excepción los gimnasios abarrotados.

Mientras tanto en la torre T de los Jóvenes Titanes, también se habían enterado de éste famoso torneo mundial. Había pasado alrededor de unos cuantos días desde la profecía de Kurayami, la llegada de Jacob a los Titanes Tokio y el nuevo noviazgo de Raven con Syrius. Exacto, Raven, aceptó salir con Syrius días después, llevando consigo siempre el brazalete como prueba de ello. En ese mismo momento, se encontraban todos los habitantes de la torre viendo un reportaje.

"El primer torneo mundial de la historia lo trasmitiremos en vivo desde la primera batalla hasta la última sin interrupciones. Sólo aquí por este canal"

- Es increíble todo esto –Comentó Chico Bestia emocionado –El primer torneo mundial.

- ¿Saben? Se ve interesante, deberíamos verlo –Dijo Terra con interés.

- Concuerdo con Terra, se ve interesante –Concordó Cyborg también interesado.

- Sería genial si nosotros fuéramos a competir al torneo –Comentó Chico Bestia con aire soñador, imaginándose a él sobre una montaña de luchadores vencidos con trofeo en mano.

- Estás loco – Cyborg le reventó la nube con un alfiler, viendo como se desinflaba por todas partes, hasta caer en la cabeza de su amigo verde – ¿Cómo nosotros nos meteríamos en eso? –Lo cuestionó, mientras veía como Chico Bestia intentaba inflar su nube de nuevo.

- Somos héroes, dudo que nosotros entremos en ese torneo –Respondió Robin, mientras observaba como Cyborg volvía a ponchar la nube de Bestia.

De repente, se escuchó la puerta y Starfire fue a revisar. En unos segundos, ella llegó con un paquete

- ¿Y eso? –Preguntó Chico Bestia con curiosidad dirigiéndose al paquete, tirando su nube desinflada a quien sabe dónde.

- No lo sé, estaba en la entrada –Dijo Starfire mientras dejaba el paquete en la mesa.

Robin lo abrió y encontró unos papales y una carta. La abrió y la leyó en voz alta.

_Queridos Jóvenes Titanes:_

_Por medio de esta carta, les hacemos una cordial invitación a unirse a nosotros al mejor torneo mundial del siglo XXI. Para nosotros sería un gran honor que se unieran a nosotros a competir por el título del King of Fighters._

_Los papeles que vienen en este paquete son formularios de inscripción. Como saben, este torneo solo es de equipos de 3 personas, sabemos que ustedes son más, así que pensamos en que manden a tres integrantes suyos o decidan competir entre ustedes._

_Esperamos contar con su asistencia._

_ATTE_

_Comité organizador._

Los demás miraban las hojas realmente interesados, incluso Raven.

- ¿Qué dicen? –Habló Robin – ¿Quieren competir?

- Suena interesante la verdad –Respondió Terra –Yo estoy interesada.

- Yo digo que todos lo estamos –Contestó Cyborg, viendo como los demás asintieron.

- Bueno, ahora sólo a un problema –Empezó Raven –Los equipos –Con una mano sujetó una hoja que tenía el logo del torneo en la parte superior derecha y un cuadro en el medio. Ella lo señaló con el dedo –Aquí van los nombres de los integrantes y también debe tener nombre el equipo.

- Es verdad ¿Cómo nos vamos a dividir? –Preguntó Chico Bestia.

- Haber... pues será un gran dilema dividirnos –Comentó Cyborg pensativo.

- Pues somos seis, saldrán dos equipos –Aclaró Robin –Primero ¿Quiénes serán los capitanes?

- Yo seré una –Se postuló Terra alzando la mano animadamente.

- Bueno, también quiero ser capitán –También se postuló Robin.

- Bueno capitanes ¿A quienes eligen? –Interrogó Cyborg.

Después de un buen rato pensando, ambos se prepararon para elegir.

- Yo elijo a Raven –La seleccionó Terra.

- Elijo a Star –Elijó Robin.

- Entonces Chico Bestia –Dio por terminado el equipo de Terra.

- Entonces Cyborg conmigo –Dijo Robin.

- Oigan, estoy rodeado de puras chicas –Se quejó Chico Bestia.

- Yo estoy rodeada de chicos y no me parece malo –Respondió Starfire sin entender.

- Pero…no es por ser malo, pero ¿No podemos hacer equipos de chicos y el otro de chicas?

- Pues… sería bueno, pero también quisiera que estuvieras en mi equipo Chico Bestia –Contestó Terra sonriendo.

Chico Bestia no resistió la sonrisa de Terra y terminó por dejar el equipo como estaba.

Después de unos momentos, y después de varias discusiones, los nombres de los equipos fueron escogidos: el equipo comandado por Robin se hizo llamar "Iron Justice" (Justicia de acero. Idea de Cyborg y Robin), y el de Terra "Dark earth" (Tierra oscura. Idea de Raven y Terra). Llenaron los formularios de inscripción y vieron en la parte inferior de las hojas el siguiente recado.

_Este formulario será entregado un día antes que de torneo: 15 de Junio_

_El lugar donde el torneo dará comienzo será en México DF_

- ¿En México? –Dijo Terra sorprendida.

- Vaya, será una viaje interesante –Comentó Starfire emocionada.

- Bueno, faltan 5 días para el comienzo del torneo. Mejor vamos empacando y nos vamos en la nave T –Respondió Robin.

- No lo sé, ¿Luego dónde dejaremos la nave? –Preguntó Cyborg.

- Miren esto –Los llamó Raven. En sus manos sostenía seis boletos de avión de primera clase a México –Tal parece que por si aceptábamos, nos dejaron los boletos.

- Perfecto, ahora sólo a empacar –Dijo Chico Bestia animado y a punto de irse a su habitación.

- Esperen un momento -Los detuvo Robin –Hay un problema ¿Qué va a ser de la ciudad? No podemos dejar la cuidad sin cuidados.

- Vamos viejo, todo el mundo está más interesado en este famoso torneo, dudo que pase algo en nuestra ausencia –Lo calmó Cyborg.

- Quizá tengas razón –Comentó al borde de ser convencido, debía admitir que el torneo le había llamado por completo la atención.

- Vamos Robin, esta oportunidad no se repetirá en años –Comentó Chico Bestia –Vamos a patearles el trasero a todos esos tipos, verás que los titanes son los mejores –Alzó el puño al cielo.

- Más bien un equipo de los titanes será el mejor –Comentó Starfire –Recuerden que también estamos compitiendo entre nosotros.

- Es verdad, bueno, que gane el mejor equipo titán –Dijo Terra.

- Y así será, que gane el mejor, no importa quién sea –Concluyó Robin.

Mokona, la pequeña bola negra con orejas de conejo largas, apareció atrás de Starfire y su esfera de la frente, del color de los ojos de su dueña, comenzó a brillar.

- Ojou, tiene una llamada –Le avisó, quedando frente a ella.

- No hay duda de quién es –Comentó Raven.

- O quiénes –Corrigió Terra.

- Proyéctala –Ordenó Star.

Mokona sólo asintió a las palabras de su ama y flotó levemente, proyectando la imagen, apareciendo los Titanes Tokio.

- Konichiwa (hola) –Saludó feliz Ángel.

- ¿Cómo han estado? –Preguntó Robin.

- Todo en orden –Contestó K –Han escuchando sobre el gran torneo ¿No es así?

- Sí, de hecho, les tenemos una sorpresa –Dijo Cyborg mientras les enseñaba los papeles –Nosotros fuimos invitados a participar en el torneo.

- ¿Hontou? (¿Enserio?) Nosotros también fuimos invitados –Les contestó Whitefire con una hoja igual a la que tenía Cyborg.

- ¿Enserio? Vaya, también competiremos contra ustedes –Contestó Raven impresionada.

- Y contra los Titanes Este, también fueron invitados –Les comentó Syrius.

- No puedo creerlo ¿También ellos? –Ahora el impresionado era Cyborg.

- Sí. Veloz, Aqualad y Abeja formaron un equipo. –Los informó Jacob.

- ¿Y ustedes? Que yo sepa son 5 ahora –Interrogó Terra interesada.

- Jacob y yo no competiremos, nos quedaremos a custodiar a Más y Menos, pero iremos también a México y estaremos de espectadores –Dijo Syrius. Jacob asintió a las palabras de su amigo y compañero.

- ¿Entonces sólo serán Whitefire, Ángel y K? –Interrogó Chico Bestia.

- Hai, nosotros formamos el equipo "Tokio SKE" –Contestó Ángel.

- Suena bien el nombre, nosotros estamos divididos así: en un equipo están Robin, Starfire y yo; y en el otro son Terra, Bestia y Raven –Aclaró Cyborg.

- Nuestro equipo se llama "Iron Justice" –Informó Robin Robin.

- Y el nuestro "Dark earth" –Continuó Terra.

- También suenan geniales –Contestó Jacob – ¿También les mandaron los boletos de avión a México?

- Sí, los tenemos. –Los enseñó Terra.

- Comenzaremos a empacar de inmediato para partir –Continuó Robin.

- Nosotros ya vamos de salida, sólo queríamos saber si ustedes también van –Informó K.

- Bueno, entonces nos veremos en el aeropuerto al llegar –Concluyó Robin.

- Entendido, le avisaremos al equipo de Abeja-san para vernos todos. Nos vemos en México –Se despidió Ángel y se cortó la llamada.

- Bueno equipo, es momento de empacar –Dijo Robin.

Todos hicieron sus maletas y viajaron al aeropuerto. Ahí vieron un montón de gente con destino a México.

- Tal parece que habrá mucho público –Comentó Chico Bestia

**La aventura comienza en México, ¡Ajua! Espero que les haya interesado**

**Dejen sus reviews para ver que les pareció :)**

**Próximo capítulo: "La llegada a México"**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Marionette of the life**


	2. Chapter 2

**SALUDOS! Al fin tengo libertad...bueno, un poco ¿La razón de mi ausencia? Me acabo de graduar de la prepa, y los trabajos finales fueron una pesadilla total, y sumándoles otros problemas, no dieron bonito resultado. Bueno, espero esto justifique un poco esto jeje**

**Bueno, primero quiero agradecer los reviews de Hairul The Nightrage Beast, Dama del Destino y dragonazabache. También a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia**

**Bueno, si más rodeos, aquí la continuación**

_**Capítulo 2 "La llegada a México"**_

Un largo viaje para todos, además de aburrido, pero valió la pena. Llegaron a la cuidad y al arribar, encontraron a todos los demás titanes.

- ¡Chico, por aquí! –Gritó una voz conocida, todos voltearon y vieron que se trataba de Abeja junto con todos los demás titanes

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Hace cuanto llegaron?! –Les contestó Chico Bestia mientras caminaban hacia ellos

- Hace poco, nuestros vuelos fueron un poco más rápidos –Informó Whitefire

Mientras platicaban, Starfire se percató de algo: los gemelos Más y Menos tenían la mirada baja y ligeramente molesta.

- Más y Menos –Los llamó -¿Por qué están así?

- Estamos enojados –Contestaron al unísono -¡Queríamos competir en el torneo!

- ¿Y por qué no pudieron? –Preguntó ella

- No nos dejaron, además de que ellos formaron un equipo, dejándonos fuera –Contestó Más

- Y tampoco tenemos equipo propio –Terminó Menos

- Ya chicos, si hay otro torneo mundial, formaremos un equipo con ustedes –Prometió Abeja

- Ya dijiste –Señalaron los gemelos

- Con que aquí estaban –Apareció un joven de imagen de un guardaespaldas o algún agente: traje completamente negro, corbata y zapatos del mismo color y gafas oscuras; cabellos castaño oscuro y tez morena. –Ustedes deben ser todos los titanes invitados. Soy uno de los agentes asignados para escoltarlos al hotel donde se hospedarán. Mi nombre es Luis –Mostró una placa con su nombre, foto y el logo del torneo –Por aquí por favor.

Todos recogieron sus maletas y siguieron al hombre que recientemente conocieron. Afuera del aeropuerto los esperaban 4 limosinas negras.

- Wow, que limosinas tan geniales –Le brillaron los ojos a Chico Bestia

- En cada limosina va a ir un equipo –Observó a todos –Veo que aquí sobran 4 personas –Señaló a los gemelos y a los hechiceros – ¿Son otro equipo?

- No, los pequeños gemelos y nosotros venimos a apoyar a nuestros amigos –Aclaró Jacob, señalando a los gemelos y a Syrius

- Ya veo, bueno, andando, debemos llegar lo antes posible, el torneo es mañana –Informó el agente Luis.

Todos asintieron y cada equipo subió a una limosina. Syrius y Jacob se subieron con su equipo original, y Más y Menos con el suyo.

El viaje no fue tan largo y llegaron a un hotel sumamente enorme, casi alrededor de 50 pisos de altura y sumamente lujoso. Entrando, todos quedaron con la boca abierta: el vestíbulo estaba lleno de pinturas y estatuas pequeñas de figuras humanas en las finas mesas de cristal cerca de los muebles de color guindo.

-Por aquí, deben ir a hablar con el jefe y entregar su formulario de inscripción para que los manden a su habitación. –Señaló Luis el mostrador donde atendía un empleado. –Vayan los capitanes seguidos por sus equipos por separado. De uno en uno.

Robin, junto con Starfire y Cyborg fueron los primeros en ir al mostrador

- Sean bienvenidos al hotel México Royale ¿Puedo ayudarles? –Los atendió un empleado, mirando atentamente a Starfire, ligeramente sonrojado

- Buenos días, quisiera hablar con el encargado de lugar, somos participantes del torneo King of fighters –Se interpuso Robin, cubriendo a Star

- En estos momentos se encuentra en una reunión, pero yo puedo atenderles ¿Tienen su formulario de inscripción?

- Sí –Sacó la hoja –Aquí está –Se la entregó

- Bien, parece tener todo en orden, dígame el nombre del equipo y el nombre completo de los integrantes. –Sacó otro libro de registros con el logo del torneo y fue casi a la mitad de éste

- El nombre del equipo es Iron Justice –Dijo Robin, mientras veía como el empleado escribía con un bolígrafo azul –Yo soy el capitán, mi nombre es Robin

- Segundo integrante

- Starfire

- Bella mujer… -Murmuró casi al borde de babear – ¡Digo! Tercer integrante –Reaccionó de inmediato

- Cyborg –Contestó con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime

- Bien, ya están registrados –Tomó unas llaves que estaban colgadas y se las entregó a Robin –Estas son las llaves de su habitación. Es la número 105, está en el piso 25. Que disfruten su estadía y suerte en el torneo.

- Gracias –Agradecieron los tres

- Un momento, olvidó algo señorita –Le llamó el empleado a Starfire

Ella caminó hacia él y le entregó un papel con números

- ¿Para qué sirve esto? –Preguntó sin entender

- Este…es mi número de celular –Le guiñó el ojo

Atrás de ella estaba un pelinegro ardiendo en celos, mirando con odio al empleado. El empleado retiró la mirada asustado, casi con la cara azul del miedo. Star caminó hacia su equipo y Robin le pidió el papel que le dieron. Ella lo dio, y cuando caminaban, Robin aprovechó y tiró el papel a la basura.

Enseguida fue el equipo de Terra

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos? –Ofreció mirando detenidamente a Terra

- Hola, también somos participantes del torneo -Contestó Terra

- ¿Pueden mostrarme el formulario de inscripción?

- Este… –Terra metió sus manos en los bolsillos, encontrando la hoja doblada y la entrega – Aquí está la hoja

- De acuerdo, ahora deben decirme el nombre de su equipo y el nombre de los integrantes

- Bien, el nombre es Dark Earth, yo soy la capitana, mi nombre es Terra

- Que hermoso nombre…digo, siguiente integrante

- Chico Bestia – Dijo con cierto enojo al empleado

- Tercer integrante

- Raven

- Bien –Sacó otras llaves junto con un papel doblado –Estas son las llaves de su habitación, es la número 45 en el piso 11.

- ¿Y para que el papel? –Interrogó Raven

Terra lo abrió y descubrió una serie de números escritos

- ¿Es alguna clave o algo así?

- Este…no, es mi número de celular –Admitió el empleado, guiñándole el ojo a la rubia.

Terra si se apenó, Raven sólo rodó los ojos, viendo como un cierto chico verde se moría de celos, casi se veía fuego en su cabeza, pero fue ignorado por todos su equipo.

Ahora seguía el equipo de Whitefire, junto con Jacob y Syrius

- ¿Si? –Interrogó el empleado viendo ahora a las dos chicas

- Hola, también somos participantes del torneo –Sacó la hoja –Aquí está el formulario de inscripción

- Bien, sólo debe darme el nombre del equipo e integrantes

- El nombre es Tokio SKE. Soy la capitana, mi nombre es Whitefire.

- … ah –Casi babeando

- ¿Tas ahí? –Interrogó K poniéndose enfrente de él, con mirada seria

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah!, Sí, perdón –Dijo apenado –Bueno, segundo integrante

- K –Le contestó sin dejar de mirarlo

- Tercer integrante

- Ángel

- Por cierto –Habló Whitefire –Venimos con dos personas más ¿Cree que haya una habitación para cinco? –Sólo ve que asintió

De nuevo quedó babeando el empleado. Después de casi medio litro de baba sobre el mostrador, les entregó las llaves, y su número de celular a las chicas, pero el celoso K se los quitó y se los aventó a la cara del empleado

- Búscate tu propia chica, White es mi chica y Ángel no merece a un tonto como tú –Le dijo justo antes de irse, y dejarlo boquiabierto

Jacob y Syrius vieron todo el espectáculo, y luego los siguieron

- ¿No exageraste? –Preguntó Jacob

- No, no lo creo –Contestó K cortante

Después de un rato de estar en shock, el empleado reaccionó al ver a Abeja llamándole

- ¿Hola? ¿Está consciente? –Dijo moviendo una mano a los lados frente al rostro del empleado

- ¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien ¿Puedo ayudarles?

- También venimos al torneo –Sacó el formulario y lo entregó

- Bien, sólo deme el nombre del equipo y los integrantes

- El nombre T East, mi nombre es Abeja, soy capitana

- Segundo integrante

- Aqualad

- Tercer integrante

- Veloz

- Venimos con dos más –Señaló a los pequeños gemelos -¿Hay una habitación para cinco?

- Sí –Contestó el empleado

El empleado les entregó las llaves de la habitación 78 en el piso 12 y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a desempacar.

Antes de llegar a la habitación, el los Titanes Tokio vio a lo lejos a otro equipo de puras chicas, una era rubia, pensando que era un chico por la ropa que traía: un tipo esmoquin. Otra era peliazul con los cabellos largos recogidos en una coleta. La última con cabellos castaños medio oscuros también recogidos en coleta, se le notaba triste por algo. Antes de entrar, Ángel logró escuchar algo de la conversación

- No te preocupes por eso Mai, seguro no lo dijo para lastimarte –Consoló la rubia

- No lo sé King, se escuchó muy enojado –Bajó a un más la mirada la joven de cabello castaño oscuro

- Quizás se enojó porque lo interrumpiste en algo importante, ya sabes cómo se pone Andy al ser interrumpido en algo importante. –Continuó la peliazul

- Pero…sólo lo pasé a saludar y preguntarle si quería salir conmigo

- Como mil veces lo hiciste, eso debió desesperarlo –Le recordó la peliazul, entrando a su habitación, seguida por la llamada King

- Sí, creo que tienes razón Kasumi –Le reconoció Mai mientras entraba a la habitación.

Ángel entró a la suya y vieron la lujosa habitación: una sala, comedor y cocina. Vieron cuatro puertas, que correspondían a tres recámaras y un baño grande. Entraron a la primera recámara, que sólo tenía una cama. Luego a la otra, que tenía dos camas. La tercera tenía una cama matrimonial

- Tal parece que uno dormirá en la recámara de una cama, dos en la de dos camas y dos dormirán juntos –Ángel sonrió algo diabólica -¡Yo dormiré en la de una cama! –Gritó feliz con mano al aire

- ¿Eh? –Dejó confundidos a la pareja y a ambos hechiceros

- Yo dormiré en ese otro cuarto, Jacob y Syrius pueden dormir en la que tiene dos camas, mientras que ustedes –Nuevamente sonrió malévolamente mientras señalaba a la pareja – Dormirán juntos.

Ambos se sonrojaron, K parecía un tomate, mientras que White solo tenía teñida las mejillas de rojo. Ángel rió mientras recibía una mirada fulminante de K, todavía sonrojado.

A la noche, recibieron servicio a la habitación con una cena perfecta para cinco. Después de cenar, cada quien se retiró a la habitación que le correspondía. Ángel se retiró a la suya con un "buenas noches" recibiendo la misma respuesta de los demás. Ángel se cambió, poniéndose un camisón blanco y acostándose en la cama suave y cómoda.

- Waa, que cama tan cómoda –Se arropó con las sábanas y durmió tranquilamente.

En la habitación de los hechiceros, Syrius ya se había acostado, pero Jacob seguía despierto, mirando fijamente la ventana, mientras se acomodaba en la cama

- Es una pena –Murmuró para sí mismo –Yo…hubiera preferido la compañía de Ángel –Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es mejor así.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación, estaban K y White sentados en la cama, completamente callados. El silencio era realmente incómodo.

- Etto…creo que será mejor dormir ¿No crees? Mañana es la apertura –Comentó K

- Tienes razón –Asintió White sin mirarlo

Ambos se acomodaron en cada esquina de la cama, con un "buenas noches"

- "Debo admitir que…no es incomodo dormir junto a ella" –Pensó, mirando el rostro sereno de la joven dormida –"Sino…me es…agradable" –Después cerró los ojos, cayendo en terrenos de Morfeo.

**En el próximo capítulo todo el show comenzará**

**Próximo capítulo "La inauguración"**

**Dejen reviews para animarme y por fa paciencia...porque todavía tengo cosas que hacer T_T**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Marionette of the life**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos a todos! Nuevamente aqui con retraso. Tuve cursos propedeuticos en la facultad y acabé hace poco y quise descansar un poco, ya que se me acabaron las vacaciones :S, entro a facu la semana entrante**

**Bueno, nuevamente agradezco los reviews a: dragonazabache, gracias por la felicitación :) y espero que te guste este capítulo; chicasdelasseries; CassGoto, Si, soy orgullosamente mexicana :P; y Dama del Destino, también me gustó hacer el episodio pasado.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí la continuación**

_**Capítulo 3 "La inauguración"**_

Amanecía un cielo soleado, perfecto para la inauguración del torneo mundial. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación donde dormía Robin. Él volteó al otro lado y quedó frente a frente con Starfire, quién todavía estaba durmiendo. Él se levantó, estirándose un poco, y arreglándose lo más pronto posible. Cuando se ponía el antifaz, Star se levantó

- Buenos días –Saludó mientras se levantaba

- Buenos…días –Dijo él volteando a verla, que nomás tenía un camisón lila claro algo corto. Enseguida se volteó todo apenado –Star…este…mejor arréglate ¿No crees?

- Sí, claro –Dijo ella confundida por el carácter de su novio

Ella se levantó y se empezó a arreglar. Cuando ya estaba lista, Robin volteó al fin. Ambos salieron de la habitación y encontraron a Cyborg viendo tele

- Hey chicos, buenos días –Saludó Cyborg –Tardaron un poco, ya nos trajeron el desayuno, los estaba esperando.

-Gracias Cyborg –Agradeció Starfire con una sonrisa

Después de desayunar, salieron de la habitación rumbo al vestíbulo para encontrarse con el resto. En el camino, vieron a un equipo saliendo de una habitación: era un anciano de apariencia algo borracha, seguido por un chico castaño comiendo un especie de panecillo blanco, viendo a una chica de cabellos morados cubriéndole la espalda.

- Bueno, hoy comienza el gran torneo, espero que estén preparados para cualquier contrincante que tengamos –Dijo el viejo

- Si maestro, ya verá que ganaremos –Contestó feliz el chico castaño

- Eso espero –Contestó el viejo asintiendo

- Kensou –Le llamó la pelimorada al chico, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de él

- ¿Sí, Athena? –Respondió algo apenado

- Antes de dormir, dijiste que tenías que decirme algo ¿De qué se trataba? –Preguntó con interés

- ¿Eh? Ah…e-eso –Tartamudeó completamente colorado –Este…yo…bueno…quería…quería decirte que…

- ¿A qué horas? Andando muchachos –Les apuró el viejo desde lo lejos

- Ya vamos maestro –Le contestó Athena. Luego volteó al chico colorado –Luego me lo dices ¿Sí?

- Sí, claro –Se resignó Kensou con sonrisa, pero se veía triste aun así

Ellos avanzaron a donde su maestro los esperaba y emprendieron la marcha. Tras ellos fueron el equipo de Robin. En el vestíbulo había varios equipos listos para salir, sólo esperaban el trasporte para llevarlos a la apertura. Entre todos los equipos, se encontraban el resto de los titanes.

- Robin-sempai, por aquí –Escuchó la voz de Ángel. Por ahí, vio la mano alzada de ella.

Se dirigieron a donde ella señalaba, encontrando así a los demás

- Hay mucha gente –Se quejó Chico Bestia

- Son muchos equipos –Comentó Terra

- Yo dudo que sea todos los del torneo –Intuyó K –Según escuché, hay más hoteles hospedando a más competidores

- No sorprende la verdad –Comentó White –Es un torneo mundial, dudo que hubieran sido pocos los participantes

- Buen punto –Reconoció Terra

- ¡Pero aquí son como unos 90! –Se exasperó Chico Bestia

- Y todavía faltan más –Señaló Ángel

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Interrogó interesado Robin

- Más temprano, otros equipos estaban aquí, pero ya se fueron

De repente apareció una chica de cabellos oscuros largos con un cartapacio en manos

- Atención, ya llegó otro camión –Llamó la atención de todos –Los equipos que van en él, son los siguientes: USA Sport, New faces, Iron Justice, Women Fighters, Tokio SKE, Psycho Soldiers…

Así siguió nombrando en total a 20 equipos, que salieron afuera y subieron a un camión blanco con varias imágenes promocionales del torneo. Al estar todos listos, emprendieron la marcha.

- Es bueno que nos tocara irnos con ustedes –Ángel miró para atrás, donde se encontraban sentados el equipo de Robin.

- Eso sí –Le contestó Starfire con una gran sonrisa

- Me pregunto dónde vamos a pelear, si son muchos, debe ser un estadio gigante –Se preguntó Ángel algo pensativa

- Es lo más probable –También se puso a pensar Robin

- ¿Athena? –Le llamó su compañero a su amiga viendo la ventana

- ¿Eh? –Volteó – ¿Qué ocurre Kensou?

- Este…debo decirte algo, es lo que trataba de decirte desde hace rato –Volvía a estar nervioso

- Claro, soy toda oídos –Alentó Athena con una sonrisa

- Este…yo…quiero decirte que…yo –Las palabras no le salían y sólo conseguía ponerse más nervioso.

- ¿Sí?

- Yo… yo te…

El camión se detuvo repentinamente, ya habían llegado a su destino. Su maestro, que se encontraba durmiendo, despertó de golpe

- Bueno, hay que bajar –Dijo su maestro

Kensou nuevamente no le pudo decir nada a Athena, cosa que le dio coraje

- "¿Por qué no puedo decírselo?" –Pensó con lágrimas en los ojos y cara de frustración.

- ¿Kensou? ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó su amiga

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí lo estoy –Rió apenado

La chica de cabellos oscuros se levantó de su asiento y fue nombrando a cada equipo. De uno en uno salieron, para luego llevarse la gran sorpresa: el estadio… ¡Era inmenso! La chica guió a todos los grupos a la entrada. Llegando a la arena de pelea, había miles de personas aplaudiendo, gritando, entre otras cosas. Ella les indicó sus lugares y los acomodó en las esquinas. Luego fueron llegando más equipos, entre ellos, vieron a los equipos de los demás titanes. Desde las tribunas, estaban varios titanes más, que habían venido a apoyarlos: Kid flash, Jinx, Syrius, Jacob, Mas, Menos, Jericho, Kole, Guenark, entre otros.

La chica de cabellos oscuros miró a la gran arena circular con el logo del torneo por todo el suelo. La música empezó a sonar, una música de fondo (KOF 99 K'team theme, escúchenla mientras leen. Búsquenla por you tube con ese nombre). Ella tomó un micrófono, y después de acomodarse un mechón detrás de la oreja, empezó a hablar

- ¡Sean todos bienvenidos al primer torneo mundial King of Fighters! Este año estamos rodeados de miles de peleadores de excelentes fuerzas, pero sólo un equipo se llevará la victoria ¿Quiénes serán los ganadores? Solo lo podremos saber de una forma ¡Peleando por la victoria! –Gritó con el puño alzado.

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron realmente emocionados. Ella alzó la mano, para calmar a todos y seguir hablando

- Les tenemos una noticia. Como dijimos anteriormente, este torneo internacional está lleno de miles de equipos. Para que este torneo sea inolvidable, hemos creado esto –Señaló con la mano, donde unos asistentes traían un portal ovalado como los de ciencia ficción, blanco, delgado, del tamaño completo de una persona. Caminó en dirección al portal –Este portal, más otros que tenemos, servirá para teletrasportar a los equipos a otras partes del mundo –Un grito de asombro fue escuchado en todas partes –Muchas batallas serán en diversas partes del mundo para poner esto más interesante. Seguro se preguntara cómo van a ver los enfrentamientos. He aquí la respuesta

Del suelo de la arena de batalla, justo en las esquinas, salieron varias pantallas grandes, junto con varios camarógrafos con las cámaras listas para filmar.

- Junto con nuestro equipo de filmación, se grabaran los equipos peleando para proyectarlos en estas pantallas y ustedes podrán ver todo sin perderse nada.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados e impresionados nuevamente, inclusive los equipos participantes

- Este torneo es increíble –Exclamó Star asombrada por todo lo que dieron a conocer

- Realmente impresionante, yo pensaba que aquí sería todas las batallas –Le continuó K

- Esto va a ser inolvidable –Concluyó Ángel con una sonrisa

- Esto va a estar bueno –Murmuraron los líderes al mismo tiempo.

**Espero que les haya gustado, y también el tema, lo escuchaba mientras hacía el capítulo**

**En el próximo capítulo empiezan las peleas**

**Próximo capítulo: "¡Que comience la batalla!"**

**Dejen reviews para animarme a seguir :P**

**Hasta la próxima**


End file.
